


Summā Cum Laude

by inexprymable



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take on 3x08. What happens when Joan can't control her feelings and her habits get in her monologue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She knew the dinner didn't go as she planned it. She found it difficult to control the situation. She's dealt with far worse things in her life but sitting across her deputy on an equal ground wasn't something she would imagine doing. When her power was outlined, she was more confident about it. This time, it wasn't.

She attempted to save the situation at any cost. She couldn't lose her only ally, her deputy, her mouse. She knew exactly what the other woman has been thinking. The anger was evident in her eyes.

"...I've always wanted to be more than just as mentor to you." 

Joan said and widened her eyes at the realization of how it might have sounded. She continued.

 "I value our relationship."

 _At work!_ She forgot to add. She noticed Ms Bennett's cheeks got maroon as the wine she took a sip of. She wasn't saving her ass. If anything, she was exposing herself in front of the deputy. She tried again.

"I'm not one to make friends..."

 _Fuck. Cancel. Abort mission!_ She couldn't explain what was causing her to say those things. If only they were true. Just seconds later, in the act of true desperation, she took Vera's hand and started reciting with her deep voice.

 " _I like it when a woman faints in an embrace..._ "

She was able to sense her heart beating faster. Vera shuddered but kept her hand on its place. The governor gazed into her eyes.

" _...When she falls on my shoulders and I see her face_  
_Growing pale, when her eyes get covered with mist_  
_And her moist lips just long to be kissed..._ "

She took a longer pause to wait for Ms Bennett's response. The younger woman was biting her lip, not exactly knowing why. 

" _...I like it when lust and pleasure take her away,_  
_When she claws her fingers, this much I'll say..._ "

Joan squeezed her hand slightly, causing the goosebumps prickle Vera's skin.

" _...As her breaths are quick, and not one bit deep,_  
_She gives herself with a smile that she wants to keep..._ "

She found her thumb drawing circles on Vera's back of her hand. Her guest's forehead glistened with nervousness.

" _And I like this shame which always forbids her_  
_To admit that pleasure is making her eager,_  
_That passion takes over in search for my lips_  
_As she..._ "

She stopped in her tracks as Vera rose, not taking her hand away. She didn't know what to expect. She was pulled up by Ms Bennett's tiny hand and stood up before her. 

" _...As she fears words and glances, not my finger tips..._ "

That was it. Joan's deepest desires came alive when their lips met. The kiss was slow. The awkwardness of the moment disappeared. They pulled away to catch a breath.

"Joan, how does it end?" Vera asked.

"How does what end?" Joan furrowed her brow in confusion.

"How does the poem end?"

Ms Ferguson smirked and leaned over Vera to whisper to her ear. 

"I'll tell you when the time "comes"."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire poem, not a new chapter.

>   
>  _I like it when a woman faints in an embrace,_   
>  _when she falls on my shoulders and I see her face_   
>  _growing pale, when her eyes get covered with mist_   
>  _and her moist lips just long to be kissed._   
>    
>  _I like it when lust and pleasure take her away,_   
>  _when she claws her fingers, this much I'll say,_   
>  _as her breaths are quick, and not one bit deep,_   
>  _she gives herself with a smile that she wants to keep._   
>    
>  _And I like this shame which always forbids her_   
>  _to admit that pleasure is making her eager,_   
>  _that passion takes over in search for my lips_   
>  _as she fears words and glances, not my finger tips._   
>    
>  _I like it all - as well as the moment_   
>  _when she is exhausted, tired and spent_   
>  _and my thoughts are flying high to the sky,_   
>  _to angelic world beyond reach of human eye._ __

 

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is by Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer and it's titled "Lubię kiedy kobieta...". I apologize if the translation isn't the best grammatically and meritoriously.
> 
> If you want to know how the poem ends, hit me up.


End file.
